


sweet dreams are made of these

by crowkiiing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Yaku Morisuke, they're dating but... it's the type of dating where it's like 'oh we're trying this out'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowkiiing/pseuds/crowkiiing
Summary: Yaku & Nishinoya go out near the creek.





	sweet dreams are made of these

“We’re here!” Noya finally cries, flings his hands out towards the sky. It’s a lovely day, blue sky crisp with the smell of summer and water. “I thought that car ride was never going to end! Finally!”

“You weren’t the one driving,” Yaku murmurs as he follows after his boyfriend, pulls one arm over his chest and hears a pop. He holds it for a second longer, releasing a sigh of relief, then switches arms. “Now, let’s- _Yuu_!”

The other doesn’t seem to hear him as he strips off his shirt, tosses it to the ground and immediately skims across the curling and dew-spotted blades of the grass. With a holler, the younger man splashes straight into the water tumbling over the creek’s rocks.

“ _Augh_! It’s cold, cold!”

“Well, yeah, duh, it’s ten in the morning,” says Yaku, peeling Noya’s shirt off the grass and folding it, then starting on a slow descent down the hill the other had ran down. “And it rained last-”

“Feels kinda nice, though,” Noya adds on as an afterthought, cutting off the other mid-sentence (Yaku’s brow quirks). “It’s too hot.”

Yaku finally reaches the bottom of the creek, kicks off his flipflops and watches them sail into the spot of shadow-shaded grass underneath a bush. After deciding that they’re safe there, Yaku settles at one of the larger rocks in the shadows, close enough so where he can keep watch on Noya flopping around in the water.

“How’d you even find this place?”

“Ryuu showed it to me!” Noya sinks further down into the water, crouched and up to his chin. By the way he’s eyeing the lower part of the creek, he’s thinking of wading deeper. After a moment, he spins, water skidding out around him, towards Yaku.

“You’re not coming in?”

“I like where I am,” Yaku retorts, presses his feet flat against the sun-baked part of the rock. The rock is half in the sun, warm to touch, while the other is swamped in shade.

A pause. Noya squints.

“Morisukeeeee. Are you still wearing your binder?”

“No.”

“When was the last time you took it off?”

Yaku picks at his shirt collar, and Noya’s eyebrow furrows in worry, about to say that Yaku isn’t supposed to wear it while swimming, and-

“I took it about an hour before we headed out here,” he says at last, hand dropping from his shirt collar. “When we stopped for gas.”

The concern on Noya’s face slips off, and Yaku swears the sun beams a little brighter then it transforms into a smile. “Kay!”

With that, the other shimmies back into the river, plowing into the water that climbs over the rocks. Yaku watches him for a moment, unaware of the habitual smile that finds itself on his face whenever he watches Noya.

* * *

 

It’s around noon when Noya crawls back onto the sun-tanned rocks and _flops_ , straight on his stomach. He’s shivering a little bit, probably unaware of it, and presses his cheek against the warm surface.

“Morisuke, I’m cold! Warm me up,” he whines, drags himself over to where Yaku is laying flat on the rock, eyes closed and chest rising in soft, even breaths.

The instant Noya lays across him, though, Yaku yelps, bolts straight up. “Yuu! You’re dripping wet! You just got me wet!”

“Sorry~!” the other offers, albeit cheekily, then presses his cheek to the other’s, nuzzling him.

“Yuu!” Yaku tries to sound serious, but the words come out mixed with laughter as Noya rubs his cheek against his own. “S-Stop!”

Noya’s own laughter bubbles out of him, floats off into the air. He can feel the other’s chest inhale and exhale in quick bursts of laughter, Noya’s heartbeat against Yaku’s shoulder.  
After a moment, the former Karasuno student touches noses with Yaku.

“And what’s this?” the blond asks, amusement wrinkling his voice. He can see Noya’s eyes perfectly from here, different in a way he can’t explain. They’re brown, but not just brown, the brown that reminds Yaku of comfort and warm feelings and coffee in the morning.

“Eskimo kiss! Ryuu showed me how to do it earlier!”

Yaku doesn’t respond to that, just smiles slow and languid, sharp features slipping into something softer. After a moment, he huffs out a breath, and the sudden exhale makes Noya’s bangs ruffle up.

They’re not blonde anymore, he hasn’t redone it in about two years, but otherwise his hair looks close to the same. He doesn’t gel it straight up anymore, but it more curls to the side, shaggy. At least, it was, but now it’s dripping wet and lays over his shoulders.

“All right, all right,” Yaku says as he pulls back. “Let’s get off this rock. Pretty sure it’s uncomfortable for you.”

Noya just cocks his head and grins at him.

They head out into the grassy hill that sits in front of their car. Noya had one of those old, boxy cars he had gotten from his grandfather, but in no way, shape, or form is he allowed to drive it. After the car obtained a scrape along one of the doors, his grandfather had banned him from driving it, so Yaku spins the keys around his finger instead.

The sun is high in the sky, but Noya had said that he never gets burnt (Yaku doubts it), so they sit in a circle. The second-year rolls onto his back, and tugs down his boyfriend into the groove between his arm and his torso. They stay like that for minute, Yaku’s face pressed against Noya’s neck.

“I really like you!”

“Oh, shut up,” Yaku says, words muffled and he’s smiling.

He’d like to stay like this forever, Noya’s even breathing and the sun beating down on them, stay years for years and years until they’re reduced to nothing but dust, draped around on another and coiled together.

“Yuu,” Yaku says suddenly, breaking the song of the birds. The other’s eyes fly open, his head shifts to look over at him. “Could you get up?”

“Sure?”

Noya shifts, and Yaku has to get up before him, but not before long, the two of them sit crossed on field.

“I’m,” he hesitates. “Can I kiss you?”

Noya’s smile (he smiles so _much_ , and it casts a spell of heat across Yaku’s chest) appears almost instantly, from ear to ear, and he offers the other a thumbs-up, although his cheeks grow rosy. “Yeah! Sure!”

They haven’t kissed before, at least not on the lips. There’s passing cheek kisses, but not ones on the lips.

Yaku kisses him.

It’s soft and hesitant, both hands going from the ground to either side of Noya’s face, fingers framing the other’s cheekbones.

Noya sighs into his mouth, and Yaku presses a little bit more, traces circles into the sun-kissed skin with his thumbs.

He can feel happiness radiating off Noya in ways, in the way he kisses with a smile, and all Yaku can think is, _I love this man_. Hands move from where they’re hovering in the air, he doesn’t know the path they follow but they eventually slide together around Yaku’s neck.

There’s sparks everywhere they touch, against the nape of Yaku’s neck, where his fingers rest against Noya’s cheeks and his pinkies just barely brushing the skin of his throat.

He just barely presses forward, and Noya responds with the same pressure back, but never further beyond it. They stay like that for a few moments, but it feels like minutes.

After a moment, Yaku pulls back, just enough that he can give Noya breathing room, and is met with brown eyes, blown wide, and flustered cheeks. Yaku’s hands are still on either side of Noya’s cheeks, and after a moment’s hesitation, they drop.

“W-What? Was I that bad?!” Yaku defaults to an instinct defense, shoulders hunching and trying to avoid the heat that rises and creeps along his neck.

“N-No, no, just-” the other seems flustered for words, the tip of his lips quirking into a nervous smile. “ _Holy shit_ , Morisuke.”

Heat creeps along the back of his neck even further, more intense, and Yaku knows that the tips of his ears are red now, there’s been comments about it before whenever he’s praised out of the blue.

Noya’s own hands raise again, cup Yaku’s face in their own, and this time Noya brings Yaku close, tilts his head a little bit as if trying to gauge something, and their noses bump. Warmth billows through the both of them, warmth built from laughter, and Yaku tries his hardest not to snort enough that he accidentally headbutts the other.

“Try again,” he murmurs, words soft in his mouth and shared in the little air between the two of their mouths.

Noya does, albeit with the same energy as he does everything, although it’s something as romantic and as… Yaku’s mind shudders to a stop as his insides melt to gold.

Noya kisses like he’s tiptoeing the line of hesitant and completely invested, and it’s enough to make Yaku _completely_ forget the two of them sit in the middle of creek, under the blanket of summer. When they break, Noya rolls over, but it’s not fast enough for Yaku to miss the smile that anchors on his face from ear to ear.

“That was nice,” he announces it like he’s announcing it on public stage, despite the fact that the only thing there to hear him is the grass. And Yaku, too, as he winds flowers around his knuckles, pulling and yanking on the weeds. “I’d really like to do that again!”

“Really?” Yaku lets go of the flower he’s pulled around his knuckles, watches it unwind and coil, a bulb of yellow at the top brushing against his skin.

“Kiss,” Noya hums in brief acknowledgment, then turns on his side so he’s facing Yaku, sunlight colors the tips of his hair. “That was really nice though, seriously, you’re a great kisser, Morisuke!”

Of course he would say something like that. Yaku scoots a little bit closer, and Noya’s fingers find the empty space between his own, slipping in between his fingers and completing the puzzle.

“I’d like to do that again,” Yaku echoes, hesitant and careful. He’s feeling the same way, he wants to kiss Noya, and he wants Noya to kiss him. And the little starbursts that go off in his head, the warmth that buds in his chest…

“Yeah. I’d,” he swallows. “I’d like that too. A lot.”

Noya’s smile reminds him of sunshine, and he moves, sits up, to smatter the other’s cheeks with kisses, one for every freckle that sits upon his face.

**Author's Note:**

> writing noya is hard. and i'm in yakunoya hell, please help.  
> crowkiiing @ tumblr  
> i'd appreciate it if comments / thoughts were left !! also writing noya is hard


End file.
